The devil within
by Siredtoalex
Summary: Rachel discovers the world of bondage and discipline. With some Faberry. Warning: BDSM. Nothing sexual, just abuse.


The devil within

We are born curious. The biggest weakness of an individual is the addiction to the unknown. There are a only few people who would probably deny it. People who keep a daily routine. They try to ignore their inner craving. My whole life, I saw me as such a person. But not today. Today, I will lose the control. I will stop being uptight. I will let the darkness in. The danger.

Passion.

Five Months ago

"You can't just do that, Rachel! Haven't you considered the consequences of this stupid and also selfish idea?" , Quinn, her girlfriend screamed, grabbing her arm, not letting her go. Rachel gave her a weak push. She didn't want to hurt her. She loved her. But love wasn't enough. "You can't give me what I want, what I need. I'm really sorry." , although Rachel loved her deeply, she didn't care if she hurt the blondes feeling. This was her new lifestyle. Relationships were useless. What's exciting about spending every day with the same person? Monogamy? It's for weak people. People, who depend on others. She surely didn't.

"This is over." , she said, breaking the other girls heart. Quinn however didn't want to lose Rachel like that.

"What if I agree?" , she said, biting her lip. This caught Rachel's attention. "You would?" , Rachel asked, sounding seductive. "Anything for you." , Quinn's reply made Rachel roll her eyes in annoyance. "No more love, Quinn. You know what I want." , she declared sternly. "Yes, Ma'am" , the younger woman obeyed, looking at the ground. "Bend over the table." , the mistress demanded, "Yes, Ma'am." , her submissive nodded and did what she was told. Her tears falling to the ground. She loved Rachel so much that it destroyed her.

Quinn stayed in this abusive relationship. Rachel beat her every day. Forced her to things any normal person wasn't capable of. But Quinn was. She was too in love to lose her. The next months were different. Her girlfriend, or her owner, to be exact, heard of someone opening a club. A club for people like Rachel. The guy who's name stayed a secret tortured girls. Rumours say he killed a seventeen year old. The imagination of spending the night with this dangerous man aroused Rachel in every way. Just to find out what it was like, just for the experience with him, she left Quinn. Leaving her naked and tied to the bed. She craved him. More than she ever loved her blonde.

"You're here for him?" , a gorgeous brown eyed, raven haired girl asked, checking her list. "My name is Rachel Berry. I have an appointment." , she replied, making the receptionist smirk. "He will see you now."

The room was dark and terrifying, but also very exciting. Rachel was ready to lose control. For the first time in her life.

As he entered the room, Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe. He was crazy intimidating. His presence made you feel weak. Rachel's legs were shaking. He didn't say hello or made any other sound. The red light made the whole situation even more exhilarating. The devil, what Rachel called him, grabbed her neck and threw her hard against the wall while pressing his toned body against hers. This action made her moan in pleasure, even though the devil hasn't really touched her yet. He choked her enough to make Rachel gasp for air when he let go. She loved every second of it.

The devil undid his tie, where after he covered her eyes with the fabric, tying it hard. His dominance made her squirm. This was exactly what she needed. The man tautened a strong rope from the ceiling to Rachel and tied her. After he was sure the rope would hold her up, he started pulling her up. Leaving her hanging in the air. Still fully clothed. The devil left.

It seemed like hours to her, but were actually just a few seconds before he came back. He placed a knife on Rachel's jaw, carefully caressing her skin. She had white lines all over her throat. It felt like heaven to her. Her owner cut her clothes, removing it one by one until she was completely naked. The cold air hit her skin, making her shiver. She wanted him so much. Her torturer carved a letter into her thigh. It made her scream in pain and pleasure. She wasn't sure if he'd kill her. But even if he would, this had been worth it.

Blood was dripping from her legs, but the girl had never been more aroused. The devil took a whip, hitting Rachel without any warning, earning a scream. He hit her stomach, her butt, her legs, her breast and her face. Lacerations covering Rachel's face. It made her feel alive. The mysterious guy let go of the whip and unleashed her. He left. No goodbye, nothing. The raved haired receptionist opened the door, gave her new clothes and escorted her. She had to see him again. Rachel made another appointment.

"What was his name again?" , Rachel asked, being curious. "Ask him yourself." , the woman responded, pointing her finger towards a tall guy.

He looked ridiculously handsome. Short, brown hair, almost curly. A jaw line even sharper than the knife he cut her clothes with. His body looked muscular. Veins adorning his arms. He looked like he had strong hands. And recalling her experience, he had the most talented hands in the world. His eyes were light green. He looked like a predator. Ready to vanish his prey. Rachel had to speak to him.

"Excuse me!" , she yelled, running to him. The man gave her a strange look. "I'm your costumer." , she tried to make him remember her, but he just shrugged. "It's dark in there." , were his only words, making her swallow. He had a very husky voice, which almost made her moan. Almost. "I'm looking forward to our next meeting." , the devil said, looking deeply into her eyes. She would do anything for this man.  
"What's your name?" , Rachel asked, what caught him off guard. He usually didn't tell his costumers his name. But this time, he made an exception.

"My name is Jesse Saint James." , he said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Berry" , the young woman answered.

As she got back home, she untied her ex girlfriend and got rid of her clothes. Her thigh hurt. Not remembering why, she looked at it and instantly became aroused again. A perfect "J" marked her body. He owned her now.

He's dangerous. He's the devil within. Rachel loved playing with fire.


End file.
